Financial Rules
9.1 INTRODUCTION This chapter will give you the basics on how to manage your financial assets while playing RR. It will also give you some suggestions on how to the utility of ―dirty money,‖ if you are so inclined. 9.2 MO’ MONEY It‘s like this: The game is about amassing power. Garner enough political influence and you become First Man In Rome. There are several ways to generate influence points in the game, but money is probably at the top of the list. More money = more power. Once you gain influence, you'll need to ensure you have enough money to maintain it! It‘s not just about the size of your bank account, however; that would be just too easy! It‘s those things which money can buy which can lead to greater influence and power. But the key is, and always has been mo’ money. 9.2.1 Currency The currency of The Republic Reborn is the Denarius, shortened to 'D'. The Talent is also used for higher values, one Talent equals 6000 D. 9.3 FINANCES: THE GROUND RULES It is the Player‘s responsibility to keep an accurate record of all transactions, assets, possessions and current balance. The Arbiter(s) may at any time request details of a Player‘s account for verification purposes. 9.3.1 The Finances Thread (Possibly Changed to Wiki?) All financial transactions must be posted in the Finance thread. The only (rare) exceptions are secret and criminal transactions, which must be emailed to the Arbiter(s) at republic.reborn@gmail.com. Financial transactions include upgrading domuses, purchasing slaves and gladiators, paying entry fees to the games, and taking out loans. Any financial transactions not recorded on the Finance thread will not be included in a Player‘s account (apart from secret transactions), even if recorded elsewhere in the group. This is to ensure clarity, and to make the task of the Arbiter(s) in tracking Player‘s finances easier. 9.3.2 Purchases and Sales In order to make a purchase or transaction of any kind, be it land, gladiators, chariot teams, gifts, rewards, etc, players must post at the Finance thread, giving their starting balance, purchases, and ending balance. In order to sell one‘s possessions, the seller must first post that said items are for sale. The purchaser then posts the purchase. (NOTE: only PCs can sell items they own, and then only to other PCs). PCs may upgrade domuses for their players. They must post the value of the upgrade and a basic description. 9.3.3 Loans PCs may loan money to other PCs. In order to do this the loaner must post on the FINANCE thread the amount being loaned, the recipient, and when the loan must be repaid. They may also post interest rates for their loans. PCs may also borrow from the NPC banker, Marcus Licinius Crassus. In order to do this the PC must post how much they intend to borrow on the FINANCE thread. Crassus does not negotiate and PC's have three options for taking out loans with him. First, players may borrow up to 500,000 D at 20% interest. This must be paid back in one year. PCs unwilling to pay such high interest or players interested in larger loans have another option, PCs may choose to mortgage some of their dignitas (either gravitas or auctoritas ) to Crassus in exchange for better rates. For each point of dignitas mortgaged, Crassus will loan the player 50,000 D at 10% interest. Until the loan is repaid, this point of dignitas will not be used in calculating the PC's influence, but it will still count towards a PCs end of year dignitas cost penalty. As long as the dignitas remains mortgaged, the PC does not need to repay the loan, but they still must make yearly interest payments. Players wishing to mortgage more than 10 points of dignitas must receive permission from the arbiter. Finally, player who own estates can get an advance on their expected farm income from Crassus. In this way, players can use this to get all or any portion of their farm income earlier in the year. These loans must be repaid in autumn when the harvest income is collected. Crassus has no pity for those whose farms do not achieve their expected yields and expects to be repaid in full. These loans have only a 5% interest. Failure to do repay Crassus will result in PCs being found delinquent in their debts and tried in court. Crassus will then seize the PC's assets. If a PC attempts to avoid the court, Crassus' agents may burn down the PCs property. Be warned that the NPC Marcus Licinius Crassus will be free to use any mortgaged dignitas! Taking out large loans from him could result in him becoming First Man in Rome! 9.4 EVERY TRANSACTION REQUIRES A RECORD! (Possibly change to wiki) The ―Finances thread is the place you need to go each & every time you spend or earn money! You will record your quarterly farm income here. Buying a new estate? Record the transaction in the Finances thread. Did your best chariot team just win a first place cash prize in the Ludi Romani? The money isn‘t yours until you post about it in the Finances Thread. 9.5 YEARLY FINANCIAL STATEMENTS—YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS A PLAYER! You need to report the state of your finances every year of gameplay (one year in the game equals four months real time). The Arbiters use your yearly report to make sure your finances are on track, and that all your sources of income (legal and otherwise) are properly accounted for. We give you some latitude on the format you use to file your reports, but your yearly report should include the following: 9.5.1 Yearly Sources of Income  Starting Balance (your ending balance from last year)  Farm Income (add Income from all your estates—adjusted for provincial mishaps)  Rental Income (add income from any insulae tenaments you own)  Trade Income (add income from successful trades)  Money from new loans (report the amount and date repayment is due)  Other Income (add winnings from the games, and from any other sources. If you wish to keep the source of your income, ahem, secret, for whatever reason, you can report it as other.) 9.5.2 Yearly Expenditures After you‘ve include all your income sources, you then need to provide details on all of your expenditures:  Purchase of any new estates/farmland (include size in iugera and location)  Purchase of any new insulae  Purchase of new luxury items, domus upgrades, gladiators, etc.  Entrance fees for gladiatorial games, chariot races, etc.  Any monies spent on religious activities  Loan repayments (be sure to include your interest payment as well)  Any and all other expenditures 9.5.3 Reporting Ill-Gotten Gains Trade Income can be reported as ―trade income on your monthly statement. Although technically illegal, other players are not aware of your dealings within the context of the game unless something specifically happens to notify them that you‘ve been caught. More on this later. 9.6 MAINTAINING INFLUENCE, NECESSARY EXPENSES Maintaining the proper lifestyle of a Senator in Rome is not cheap. Romans need to constantly spend money to entertain influential people, maintain an attractive domus, and own slaves. 9.6.1 Dignitas Costs The more dignitas a PC has, the more money they need to spend to maintain a high standard of living, ensure clients remain loyal, and maintain contacts with other influential individuals. At the end of each year, a PC will pay 200 D for every point of dignitas they have. A player who can't afford to pay or chooses not to will suffer 25% of dignitas decay instead of the normal 10%. 9.6.2 Domuses All PCs begin with a domus in Rome. The worth of this domus depends on the PCs starting profile. Any amount of money may be used to improve a players domus and purchase decorative items for it. PCs must pay 10% of the worth of their domus each year to maintain it. Failure to pay the yearly maintenance will result in the worth of the domus declining by 20%. An ambitious PC should upgrade their domus to reflect their increasing status. All Senators should have a domus worth at least 50,000 D after their first year. Praetors should have a domus worth at least 300,000 D to be elected. Consuls should have a domus worth at least 1,000,000 D to be elected. The First Man in Rome should have a domus worth at least 1,500,000 D. The censor will assess a PC's domus at the time of nomination. Financially distressed players may sell their possessions for half what they initially paid. If the worth of a PC's domus drops below 50,000 D, the censor may choose to expel the PC from the Senate for being too poor. 9.6.3 Slaves PCs may own slaves to run their households. Slaves cost 1,500 D to purchase, and 150 D every year to maintain, due in the autumn. These slaves can be used for a variety of tasks, but care should be taken to ensure their loyalty. Slaves captured in war by a general may be sold for profit. Civilized‘ slaves (Greeks, Egyptians, Parthians, etc.) can be sold for 500 D each. Barbarian‘ Slaves (Gauls, Germans, Britons, etc.) can be sold for 250 D each. Generals may either choose to take the full profit for themselves or split it with their soldiers. This choice will have an effect on the loyalty of the troops and the popularity of the general. 9.7 “LEGITIMATE” SOURCES OF INCOME Agriculture is considered a very honorable profession. Any farm income is considered money earned fair and square. Money made as a result of having winning gladiators or charioteers is also considered a legitimate source of income. It was common for Senators to own apartment buildings (insulae), and rental income was not looked at askance. Mining income is considered less-noble than farming, but everyone recognizes the importance of raw materials to fuel the Roman economy, so mining income, while less dignified than farm income, is still considered an acceptable way for a Senator to make money. Trade, however....well, that was considered the purview of the Knight Businessmen (Equite) class. Patricians and Plebeians from good families could certainly engage in trade, but by so doing, they could kiss their Senatorial careers (as well as any notion of advancing up the Cursus Honorum) goodbye. 9.8 LAND: THE BASIS OF WEALTH As we‘ve said, the basis for wealth of all noble Romans was their land. Not only did the land itself have value, but it was a very reliable source of continuous income from its agricultural yields. 9.8.1 Provincial Estates Provincial estates may be bought in full, half, or quarter units, with prices and incomes adjusted accordingly. Each unit consists of 800 iugera, and PCs may purchase as much or as little as they wish, and can afford. One unit of land in any province costs 100,000 D and generates an income of 15,000 D per annum. PCs should specify the province in which they wish to purchase the land. Land income in each province may be changed based on the events occurring in the province the estate is located in. Large negative events, such as rebellions, may result in no income being collected at all. Good governorship or exceptional harvests may result in improved yearly incomes. Land income is collected once a game year in the autumn. The arbiter will announce that the yearly harvest has been collected along with any applicable modifiers on the different provincial estate incomes. 9.8.2 Suburban Insulae Suburban Insulae located within the city of Rome may also be purchased. These cost 150,000 D. When purchasing Insulae, PCs must decide on the level of rent they wish to collect. Normal rent generates 15,000 D per annum, it has no effect on a PCs popularity with the people. Low rent generates 7,500 D per annum and will increase the PCs popularity with the people. High rent generates 22,500 D per annum and will decrease the PCs popularity with the people. A PC who collects low rent for two years in a row will gain the reputation of being a “fair landlord” and will gain 1 auctoritas per year as long as the rents don't change. A player who collects high rent will gain the reputation of being a “slumlord” and will lose 1 auctoritas each year. Rents are collected and auctoritas is gained or lost in the autumn. While rental income is unaffected by events, collecting high rents during a crisis may result in a second point of auctoritas being lost. Players may purchase a maximum of 8 insulae and these are only available in full units. The number of insulae owned has no effect on yearly auctoritas changes, but it will have an effect on some rolls relating to popular opinion. A well known fair landlord will have a better chance of influencing a crowd than the city's biggest slumlord. 9.8.3 Special Benefits Praetors, Propraetors and Proconsuls may purchase land in their province at a 20% discount. Quaestors may purchase land at a 10% discount. These discounts cannot be extended to others. Tribunes of the Plebs and Aediles can gain an extra point of auctoritas for every 2 insulae where low rents are collected, even in the first year of low rents. Every 20 estates contribute 1 auctoritas per year, up to a maximum of 10 This is gained at the same time as income. PCs who own at least 10 estates in a single province also receive better chances in any roll related to interactions with the upper class of that province. 9.9 MINES AND MINING PCs interested in making land more profitable may establish a mining operation. While this can potentially result in large profits, it is a dirty and disreputable business. Opening a mine in a province will decrease your popularity in that province as the locals won't be too pleased with seeing their neighbors dying in the dark underworld for your profit. Beware that a mine takes far more PC involvement to run than owning a provincial estate. Do not purchase one without being aware of the risks and expenses. 9.9.1 Setting Up a Mine 1. Land – To set up a mine, a PC must own land in a province with mineral resources. The PC should contact the arbiter to identify if a particular province qualifies. The PC must one full unit of land in the province. 2. Set Up the Mine – Setting up a mine and hiring overseers costs 450,000 D. 3. Labor – You will need at least 100 laborers to run your mine. You have two options to get labor. A PC may purchase slaves to work in the mine. These are cheaper than household slaves and cost 500 D each. If the PC is a magistrate or general in the province, they may use prisoners as labor. These are free. 9.9.2 Maintaining the Mine and Disruptions 1. It costs 50,000 D a quarter to maintain a mine. This includes worker pay and maintaining the infrastructure of the mine. 2. Each quarter, there is a 20% chance of a minor mine collapse. This costs an additional 100,000 D to repair the mine and replace injured workers. There is also a 10% chance of a massive mine collapse, costing 250,000 D to repair the mine and replace injured workers. 3. Each quarter, if prisoners are used, there is a 10% chance that they will revolt. This increases to 20% if there was a minor mine collapse and to 30% if there was a massive mine collapse. In any case, the PC will need to ensure the revolt is put down before the mine can resume operations. 4. Each quarter, if slaves are used, there is a 10% chance of 10 slaves running away. They will need to be replaced before work can resume. If there was a mine collapse of any type, there is a 10% chance of a slave revolt. 5. If the province in which the mine is located revolts or is lost to an enemy, the PC loses the mine. If the province is later returned to Rome, the arbiter will rule on whether the mine was completely destroyed. The actions of the enemy while the province was occupied will be used to determine this. Even if the mine remains intact, it will be judged to have received a massive mine collapse and will need repairs. New labor will also have to be acquired. A mine is an investment that should be protected! 9.9.3 Receiving Income 1. Assuming no disruptions, a functional mine yields 150,000 D each quarter. 2. Mining income is not affected by provincial modifiers. 9.9.4 Effects of Owning a Mine 1. If a provincial magistrate owns mines in the province, his popularity decreases. This results in an extra 10% chance of a provincial revolt. 2. Any PC who owns a mine is viewed with suspicion by the common people and receives poorer chances on any rolls relating to popular opinion. This effect is doubled if the roll relates to popular opinion in the province in which the mine is located. 9.10 TRADE If a Senator was discovered to be involved with (ugh!) trade, the matter was brought before the Censors. Censors, you recall, are the two senior magistrates whose job it is to determine who is and is not eligible for membership in the Senate. If the evidence of wrong-doing (that is, really engaging in trade and making money at it!) is substantiated, it is highly likely that the man in question will be expelled from the Senate. This expulsion might be for a specified period, or it might be permanent. So, then, you may well be asking, why did Senators engage in trade given the risks? The answer: it was a darn good way to make money! As long as certain, er, precautions are taken, the likelihood of discovery and expulsion was considered low enough by many to make the potential profits worth the risk. Only Playing Characters may trade. You may, and are encouraged, to use NPCs as part of the 'story of the trade‘. In particular, Senators (who are legally barred from trading) are forced to use NPCs to conduct their trade. 9.10.1 Conducting trade. Two trade fleets from the port of Ostia four times a game year, on the first day of each quarter (the first day of every IRT month). Each fleet returns with its profits on the last day of each quarter (the last day of every IRT month). One fleet sails east to Athens and Alexandria while the other sails south and west to Utica and Tarraco. Conducting a trade has two steps. At some point, the PC should include a description of their trade transaction in one of their posts. 1. Purchasing – Starting one week IRT before the trade fleet departs, a PC may purchase a share of either or both of the two trade fleets departing. Each share costs 100,000 D. There are 10 total shares available in the “Eastern Trade Fleet” and 10 total shares available in the “Western Trade Fleet.” No shares may be purchased if the trade fleet has departed or if the shares are sold out. PCs should post the number of shares purchased, for which fleet, and for which quarter. Until the trade is concluded, these shares are counted as one of the PC's possessions and like all possessions can be sold, traded, or given away. 2. Trade Results – On the last day of the quarter, the arbiter will post the results of that quarter's trade and PCs will learn what, if any, return they have received on their investment. At this time, PCs should remove the shares from their list of possessions and add whatever income they received into their finances. 9.10.2 Factors Affecting Trade Outcomes All trade fleets have an initial value of 1,000,000 D (10 shares). By the end of the trade, the total value of the fleet may have increased or decreased. Each share entitles a PC to 10% of the total value value of the trade fleet's goods when it returns to Ostia. 1. Average Profit – The Western Fleet has an average profit of 25% above the initial investment (One share would yield 125,000 D). The Eastern Fleet has an average profit of 50% above the initial investment (One share would yield 150,000 D). 2. Weather – All trading fleets have a chance of being caught in a storm. There is a 10% chance that half the fleet is lost in a storm, resulting in a 50% drop in the final value of the fleet. In the last quarter of the year, there is an additional 10% chance that the entire fleet will be lost. 3. Pirates – Anytime a fleet travels through seas with pirate activity there is a 10% chance the pirates will board some of the fleet and seize the goods. This results in a loss of all profits (return is the same as the investment). The chance of a pirate attack increases by an additional 10% if a province in the trade region (East or Western Mediterranean) is in rebellion or at war with Rome. Having no Roman Navy Fleet in the trade region if there is pirate activity results in the chance of a pirate attack increasing by an additional 20% and the penalty increasing to a 50% drop in the final value of the fleet! 4. Random Effects – There is a 30% chance that the trade will result in double profits due to good negotiations and unusually high demand. There is a 30% chance that the trade will result in half profits due to poor negotiations and weak demand. 5. Provincial Effects – The trade returns are also affected by activities in the two provinces in which each trade fleet stops. The Western Trade Fleet stops in Africa and Hispania Citerior while the Eastern Trade Fleet stops in Achaea and Aegyptus. Any provincial modifiers in either province (drought, famine, good governorship, etc) will have an effect on the trade outcome. If either province is at war with Rome, the trade fleet will not depart. If war breaks out while the trade fleet is in route, the entire fleet is considered seized by the enemy and no returns will be received. (Note that this means the Western Trade Fleet is not running at the beginning of the game). 9.10.3 Effects of Trading 1. At the completion of a trade, there is a 10% chance that someone will bring your trade actions to the attention of one of the censors. 2. If another PC is having you followed or otherwise investigating you, at the completion of a trade there is a 30% chance that the PC will become aware of your trade actions. 3. If the censors learn of your trade actions, they can choose to expel you from the Senate, but it is completely up to them. 4. A PC who often engages in trade will receive better results in rolls related to interactions with merchants.